Tease
by Cryselephantine
Summary: VERY EXPLICIT MAN ON MAN ACTION. Let it not be said, that Anthony Edward Stark would lose his wit so easily, even in the throes of passion.


A very random drabble crack!sex scene request from my friend . aka Squ... errrr Ukelx42 XD

Warning: Explicit slash (aka man on man) sex scene. Drabble. Not very funny humor and all kinda stuff.

* * *

Tony moaned breathlessly as he felt Steve readjusting his balance above him, he could feel the smallest move from his lover, reverberating through his body in the throws of passion.

But let it not be said, that Anthony Edward Stark would lose his wit so easily. Staring deeply into the lust-clouded eyes of his blonde lover, he said in a soft, nearly girl-ish voice.

"Now fuck me like one of your French girls!"

He contracted his muscles around the other superhero's dick and was nearly crushed when the other man toppled over him, his head in the crook of the Iron Man's neck, biting slightly at his damp shoulder.

"I'll have you know, Tony, that I had better things to do that having sex with French girls during the war… some of us actually tried to help out." Rogers groaned without real fire, as he move subtly, still enough to steal the next breath out of the brown haired man.

"Whatever you say, Cap. But in any case, please, the coast is clear, now just move already" Tony retorted, stifling another moan as the older man started thrusting his hips, with maddening leisure.

"Can you be any less sexy?" The blonde man growled, snapping his hips forcefully when Tony tried to undulate his, to make him move faster. "Tutut. I drive today, honey"

"If you're trying to prove a point, point proven, now step on it, I want to feel you damnit." Tony nearly seethed, as he felt the man get on his haunches, still embedded deeply in him, and gripped his wrists in a grip as strong as handcuffs.

"Oh you want to feel me, do you? Well I guess I must oblige then…"

For someone who was pretty much a virgin before getting pulled out of the ice, the Iron Man reflected, Steve Rogers knew pretty damn good how to use his impressive cock (and Tony nearly wanted to pout at the unfairness of this, pretty sure that most of the impressiveness was due to the serum). The older man started thrusting more forcefully and faster, making the otherwise pretty damn sturdy bed (Indonesian wood, at least 150 years old and supposed to resist to pretty much anything) rock loudly under them.

The billionaire had to resist letting out an undignified small yelp when his lover snaked his arms around his back and shoulders and pulled him up, until he was sitting on his thighs, his member piercing him like never before.

"Oh fuck yes!" He hissed between clenched teeth. "Now giddy up, cowboy!"

And he started rocking his hips and going up and down on the other man's dick, panting quietly at the exquisite burning sensation in his loins, also thanking internally the serum that assured that even though he was pretty much a virgin, the Cap was capable of going for at least 3 rounds before having to come.

"Sometimes, you really do say the most inappropriate things in bed, Tony." Steve complained quietly as he laid back, secretly smug at the way his hands fit pleasantly on the other man's lower hips as he enjoyed the ride.

"We're not even started, big boy! Oh yeah, who's your daddy!" Tony moaned, as he felt his release washing over him.

"You're such a rowdy slut, in bed, Tony Stark…" The blonde haired man laughed quietly as his lover crumbled on top of him, making his wince slightly at the stickiness seeping between them, even as his own dick still stiff as a board stayed encased inside the other man.

"Oh quit it, Cap… You know you secretly love it" Tony leered up at the other man, regaining a semblance of breath.

Rogers just smirked down at the slightly shorter man.

"Never said anything about not milking it for all it was worth, Tony." He said, tentatively moving his hips again, hoping the other man was already recovered a bit.

"I'm the only one authorized to do any milking around here, Steve Rogers, and you my dear man, are overdue!" The Iron man replied before falling on the side and dragging his lover back on top of him. "Now hit me with your best shot!"

"Whatever will I do with you!" Steve fakely sighed before attacking the other man's mouth when he opened it to talk again.

Now was not time for anymore talking.

* * *

So yeah that's it and there won't be more... ever XDDDD


End file.
